


But I Realize that I Need You

by j_marquis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bookstore AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schoolteacher AU, mundane world au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: Iris is the new kid, Ignis is her second grade teacher, and Gladio runs a bookstore. It's like one of those cute romance stories, the kind that feel like a warm hug listening to the rain. The kind Gladio totally reads when he thinks no one is paying attention.





	But I Realize that I Need You

"Hi, my name is Iris Amicitia and I'm seven years old and I live with my big brother and our dog Gil."

"Gil?" Ignis asked, charmed. The new girl was practically bounding on the soles of her feet with nerves, but she managed a big grin, fidgeted with the hem of her uniform shirt.

"Gil, um, Gil, Gilgamesh! Gladdy named him. Gladdy's my big brother." She looked at him, beamed.

"Well, everyone, Iris is going to be in our class now, I know you'll be welcoming and wonderful to her, and help her catch up on what we learned in our first month together." Ignis ushered her to an empty seat, returned to the front of the room to start his lessons for the day.

His lessons were careful, slow and steady, careful, he sometimes cursed himself for forgetting that his students were between six and eight years old, and didn't have the attention span for mediated discussion on themes.

Iris did, to his shock. She was quiet and squirmy and utterly brilliant, willing to answer questions, leaning across her desk to peek at the books of the students around her, kicking her skinny legs against her seat as she worked. Her focus was too old for her seven years, but he wondered if it was the move, the new school, making her more quiet and studious than her peers.

"Mister teacher?" She looked up from their quiet reading time after lunch, a small break he liked to give them, to allow the kids time to settle after food and recess play.

He couldn't help a small laugh. "Mister Ignis is fine. What is it, Miss Iris?"

He had stopped asking his students to call him by his last name after being called 'Science Man' for his first two years of student teaching.

"This book is too easy. Big brother will make fun of me if I'm readiing books this easy."

"Do you like the book?" He looked down at the big book of princess adventure stories she had picked out for quiet reading, full of lavish pictures and young girls who saved themselves. He had rather liked it, when he had picked the book out for his classroom library.

"Well, yeah, but I don't want Gladdy to make fun of me."

"I'll just have to have a talk with your brother about good books, then." He smiled, touched her soft, dark hair. "You read whatever you like in my classroom, alright?"

"Yeah. Alright."

Iris Amicitia had been signed up for the after school program, normal for a child with one guardian, who, he assumed, had a full time job. So Ignis took his work with him to the after school classroom, grading quizzes and helping the after school staff watch the children who were enrolled. Iris stuck close to him, not sure about the large, mixed grade class, the loud children who chased each other and threw toys across the room. Ignis didn't mind, it was her first day after all, and he still wasn't sure if she was the type of child who wanted to run rampant with the others. He let her be, answered questions when she opted to work on her homework, trying to catch up despite missing the first month of school.

He was surprised no one had called security on the heavily tattooed behemoth of a man looking lost on an elementary school playground. It was a sight, to be sure, he was almost the same height as the play structure some of the kids were hanging on, and those children certainly stared.

But Iris grinned, threw her books and papers haphazardly into her bag and ran to him. "Gladdy!"

So that was the older brother. Ignis stood, awkward as he smoothed out his clothing, approached the man. "Good evening, Mr. Amicitia."

"Oh gods please never call me that." He laughed, self-conscious. "Gladio. And you are?" 

"Ignis Scientia. I'm Iris' teacher."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing. She's a delight in my class. I only wanted to check in with you."

Gladio bent to pick his sister up, swinging her over his shoulder, much to her delighted laughter. "Yeah? What kind of mischief is she getting into now?"

Oh. He was strong. And his smile was easy, laugh deep, comforting. A bit of unshaven stubble darkened his high cheekbones and strong jaw, and Ignis hoped his flush was not visible. He hadn't been prepared for the elder Amicitia sibling at all.

"Nothing. She's been wonderful, and she's a quick learner. She is a little self-conscious about her chosen reading material, and I hope you aren't discouraging her from following her interests, but she seems to be very smart." Ignis adjusted his shirt sleeves, fidgeted, restlessly hoping he didn't look the wreck he felt.

"Yeah, I should lay off the teasing, huh?" Gladio adjusted his hold on Iris so she was cradled in his arms. "Hard to switch from sibling to guardian sometimes."

"Understandable." Ignis looked away.

"Anyways, I have to get back to the shop, haven't had time to hire anybody and I don't want to leave it closed for too long. You should come by sometime, yeah? Just opened up."

"What kind of shop?" Ignis couldn't help but ask, pleading unfairly for a little more time, a little more of that smile, to be given to him.

"Books. Mostly used and rare, but I've got most of the bestseller list new too."

"I'll be sure to come by, then. When I have time."

"Yeah, course." Gladio grinned down at his sister. "Mind hanging out in the shop for another hour or two, bud?"

"Don't mind at all!" Iris grinned. "Bye Mr. Ignis!"


End file.
